Entre ellas
by Hearthewolf
Summary: Ymir, un hijo de la calle que es adoptado por el dueño de un rancho, viudo y padre de dos niñas, crece y pelea en la guerra. Volviendo a casa para encontrarse con la noticia de que Nanaba había muerto. Por lo que decide hacerse cargo del rancho y velar por la estabilidad y seguridad de las hijas de Reiss, dándose cuenta que no solo es necesitado por dichas damas, para proteger.


Era entre mediados de 1905, nueve años antes de que la gran guerra explotara. Allí estaba yo, un simple mocoso sentado en la acera de la calle. Un niño mendigo abandonado por sus padres, sin la memoria suficiente para recordar quienes eran, sus rostros, o si quiera si había sido parido por un ser humano. Viviendo prácticamente como un animal, muchas veces me cuestione eso.

Tampoco recordaba exactamente como había llegado al pueblo donde estaba, hecho amigos y hasta algunos enemigos, solo que cargaba conmigo un arrugado documento de identificación, el único recuerdo de mis padres. Por lo menos se habían tomado la molestia de registrar mi nacimiento, darme un nombre, y el placer o la desdicha de hacerme saber cuántos años llevaba viviendo en este mundo.

Mis tripas estaban furiosas del hambre a esa hora del día. Robar nunca fue mi estilo ni de mi gusto, pero por comida uno hace lo que sea. En extrema necesidad y con mucha astucia algunas veces lo hice, quitar a los que más tenían, a los que les sobraban, y en silencio pedir perdón a Dios por romper unos de sus sagrados mandamientos para mantenerme con vida. Para tener algo que llevarme a la boca en días.

Pero, aunque los actos vandálicos iban conmigo yo no iba con ellos, tenía orgullo y sesos por supuesto, no había que ser un genio para saber que si te atrapaban hurtando te daban la paliza más grande de tu vida, hasta casi dejarte muerto para que agarraras "escarmiento", eso sin importar que fueras un chico pequeño y desnutrido, no había compasión.

Me gustaba más trabajar de todas formas, siempre y cuando hubiera algo que hacer yo lo hacía complacido para ganarme unas monedas, dignamente, alegre y a la orden. Pero no todos los días eran buenos, no todos los días había gente en pueblo a quien ayudar, o quitar. Esa tarde por fortuna, hubo a quien prestar ayuda. Alguien que no había visto con anterioridad o hecho consciente de su existencia hasta ese momento.

Un rubio, parecía tener algo de dinero, quizás no demasiado, tampoco alguien a quien yo quisiera hacer enfadar a pesar del aura tranquila y simpática que proyectaba. Se trataba de un hombre alto, carajo que sí lo era, aunque para mi estatura muchas cosas se veían grandes, él era un sujeto que destacaba. No siendo una cosa monstruosa y exagerada, a lo mejor solo una cabeza más de largo que el más alto de los hombres del pueblo, no obstante seguía siendo difícil de ignorar.

Era delgado pero fuerte, se le notaba por sus marcados antebrazos y espalda ancha, tenía los cabellos color del sol y un poco largos para lo acostumbrado a como un caballero lo lleva. Se había bajado de una carreta y mirado a alrededor. Luego cuando por fin se dignó a caminar lo pude notar: cojeaba. La suerte me sonreía. Entonces, el sujeto volteo llamado por alguien y me di cuenta de otra cosa que había ignorado hasta que sucedió, ese señor venía acompañado por dos niñas.

Una de ellas, de pelo negro azabache con una sombrilla en la mano que le brindaba sombra, a lo mejor unos años mayores que yo. La otra, de cabellos angelicales rubios. Esa parecía tener mi misma edad o menos que yo, no tan femenina como la chica de sombrilla pero linda. Las ignore de igual forma, mientras no representaran una molestia para mí todo iría bien.

Me quite el polvo de encima con varias palmadas que le di a mi pordiosera vestimenta, me levante de donde estaba, mire a ambos lado de la calle y pase. Trague toda la saliva que había en mi boca, el pensar que podía ganar por fin unas monedas esa tarde me alboroto el hambre, lo necesitaba. A pesar de ello trate de no dejarme llevar por la euforia y salir corriendo, sin embargo camine a paso rápido.

Cuando llegue siendo precavido, primero mire tímidamente hacia el interior de la tienda desde la entrada, el rubio se había metido con sus dos hijas, supuse que eran sus hijas por el parecido. Las niñas observaban sombreros mientras el padre hablaba con el dueño de la tienda. La más pequeña se estaba probando uno, la chica mayor le había dicho **"Ese no Krista, mejor colócate este"** y le dio otro sombrero a probar.

Sin demora, el dueño de la tienda empezó a sacar unos sacos del almacén hasta la entrada, parecieron ser de granos, esperaban que fueran de otra cosa menos pesada. No importaba, solo tenía que tomarlos uno por uno, alzarlos, ponerlos en la carreta y luego esperar mí paga para ir corriendo a la panadería a por algo. Cosa que trate de hacer después de que el hombre rubio sacara un saquito de monedas y colocara algunas de ellas sobre la mesa para pagar al dueño de la tienda por los sacos y el sombrero de su hija, eso luego de preguntarle a la pequeña si lo llevaría, a lo que la chiquilla le había respondido que sí.

Oportunidad que aproveche tratando de coger uno de los sacos a mi alcance rápido, comenzar con mi plan, esperando que el dueño de la tienda no se interpusiera en mi camino dado a que ya le habían pagado. Cuando hubiese montado el saco en la carreta el caballero de alta estatura y padre de las damitas no se podría negar a recibir la ayuda, o darme algo por la prestada, pero...

 **-¡Hey tu pilluelo! ¿Qué haces?** -Pregunto una de las niñas al verme intentar cargar con uno de los sacos, amenazándome con la punta de su sombrilla en mi cabeza, como si con esa tonta cosa me fuera hacer algún daño- **¿Intentas robarle a papa?**

 **-Robar no, solo quiero ayudar.**

 **-¿Que pasa Frieda? -** Pregunto el hombre rubio al darse cuenta del alboroto-

 **-Quiere robarte** -Hizo referencia a mí la otra niña, la del sombrero, haciendo que el padre me volteara a mirar con el ceño fruncido-

 **-No, no, ya le dije que robar no -** Recalque- **Ayudar, mire -** Alcé uno de los endemoniadamente pesados sacos, poniéndolo sobre mi espalda y camine temblorosamente con el hasta la carreta, dejándolo allí- **Ve, solo quiero ayudar, puede darme a cambio lo que quiera.**

 **-Papa no necesita ayuda de enclencles -** Volvió a hablar la entrometida niña de cabellos amarillos **-**

 **-Krista, basta -** Dijo con amor el señor a su hija, luego se quedó mirándome. El dueño de la tienda le había dicho algo de que yo no era más que un zarrapastroso entrometido, que no me prestara atención y me alejara a patadas, que él ya se había cansado de hacerlo conmigo. Pero, el amable sujeto dueño de la carreta no lo hizo, al contrario, me sonrió **\- La verdad es que con este dolor que cargo en mi pierna es mejor aceptar una mano amiga.**

 **-Si señor –** No espere a que se arrepintiera al notar su simpatía y fui a tomar otro saco, pero este era más pesado que el anterior. Sentí mi cara caliente y roja de la fuerza que tuve que hacer para llevarlo a mi espalda, caminando tembleque hasta la carreta, a lo que el rubio sonrió sonoramente-

 **-Eres fuerte hijo -** Me ayudo con el saco para terminar de ponerlo sobre la parte posterior de la carreta-

 **-Señor, puedo solo -** Si me ayudaba, de seguro que al final no me pagaría mucho, o nada-

- **Lo sé, pero si tiras muy fuerte los sacos hacia la carreta el caballo se asustara y saldrá corriendo, y no queremos eso -** Pero ese caballo se veía muy disciplinado, y un poco viejo. No creí que fuera verdad, pero tampoco lo quise discutir, eran muchos sacos los que había por levantar-

 **-Papa, también quiero ayudar** -Dijo la estúpida niña que segundos atrás me había acusado de ladrón, la rubia que no paraba de entrometerse entre su padre y yo. Le tendrían que enseñar que cuando los hombres hablan, las mujeres no dicen nada. Aunque por el momento yo no contaba como uno-

 **-Sé que si preciosa, pero no.**

 **-¿Por qué?**

 **-Porque no es trabajo ni el comportamiento de una señorita Krista** -Le había dicho la niña pelinegra a la mocosa llamada Krista, mozuela educada que solo se había dignado a mirarme desde lejos hasta que deicidio intervenir para llevarse por el brazo a su rubia hermana, montándola en la parte delantera de la carreta junto a ella sin dejar de llevar en ningún momento su sombrilla en la mano-

 **-Eso es todo por hoy hijo -** Dijo el rubio desordenando mi cabello con una de sus manos cuando terminamos de cargar los sacos, tirando una moneda de alta denominación al aire para que yo la tomara- **Gracias y cuídate en la calle.**

Posteriormente, me quede viendo cómo se iba, y le di las gracias también antes de salir corriendo a ver en que me gastaba ese dinero. Ya quería que volviera al pueblo de nuevo y poder pasar más tiempo con él. Con lo que me dio pude compre algo de comer, alimento que me embutí de inmediato pues si me veían con eso otros chicos de la calle más grandes que yo, de seguro me lo quitarían.

Lo que me preocupo después, es que pronto tendría que pagar vacuna por protección a los bandidos dueños de la zona donde yo normalmente me la pasaba, convivía y dormía. No tenía el dinero, y mucho menos de donde sacarlo. Cosa que olvide momentáneamente por estar más entretenido en esperar al hombre alto y rubio, para ayudarlo, para obtener más monedas y poder comer. Hecho que paso en varias ocasiones, donde sus hijas solo me miraban desde lejos, luego la que se llamaba Krista me había hecho caras raras, algo chistosas y en una oportunidad regalado una manzana, la pelinegra por su parte solo era callada, reservada y de vez en cuando, amable en silencio.

Olvido importante que pase por alto hasta que vinieron a cobrarme, y dejándome llevar por la necesidad no había ahorrado nada para ellos, me había gastado todo el dinero en mí y en mis amigos con hambre. En consecuencia, me golpearon hasta tumbarme mis dientes de leche, por suerte los permanentes no. Me dejaron media cara inflamada y caminando demasiado curvado, casi me parten ambas piernas, y lo peor, tenía menos tiempo que antes para conseguir más dinero de lo habitual y pagarles si quería seguir vivo o estando donde me la pasaba.

El rubio de la carreta había vuelto un día después, pero me sentía tan mal físicamente que no pude acercármele ni ayudarlo. No podía conmigo mismo, mucho menos con el peso de unos sacos. Y el segundo cobro de vacuna por mi nada cómoda estancia en la calle llego demasiado pronto. Ni siquiera los golpes de la primera golpiza me habían sanado cuando ya estaba recibiendo otros, y aunque trate de defenderme, no pude. Llevaba dos días sin comer, me superaban en cantidad, eran más fuertes y mayores que yo, solo ganas de desmayarme me quedaban y así fue, pero ellos me volvían a despertar a punta de golpes. Quise que ese infierno acabara ese mismo día, quise darme por vencido, que si me iban a matar que fuera rápido y listo.

El infierno acabo, sí, pero no mi vida. El rubio señor con el que había compartido varias veces, lo vi caminar hacia mí entre mis delirios, pensé que se trataba de una alucinación, algo cercano a la gloria del cielo mientras me mataban a golpes, luego desperté en su casa. Después me entere que él me había recogido del suelo ese día al espantar con su harta presencia a mis agresores e ir a mi rescate. Estuve tan agradecido de ello que apenas pude levantarme de la cama, me clave a su lado, ofreciendo mi ayuda en lo que fuera necesario.

También creí con gran terror que el hombre me devolvería al pueblo en algún momento dado. Que la lastima por mí se le pasaría, terminaría tratándome mal y me votaría. Era el dueño de un rancho, un señor, una cabeza de familia y un hombre adulto. Los cuales casi siempre eran unos desgraciados conmigo. Solo cosas negativas pasaban por mi mente a pesar de que se suponía que ya estaba "a salvo", no me lo creía posible ni terminaba de asimilar, porque por primera vez en mi vida me ocurría algo realmente bueno. Por segunda vez la suerte me había sonreído.

- **Hijo, te quedaras en este rancho, como podrás haber notado yo solo tengo niñas, y ya me estoy volviendo viejo, tener un varón a mi lado en quien confiar me hará bien para el futuro –** Me había dicho el rubio días después desde mi llegada, calmando mis temores como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos. Ese caballero todavía era joven, hijos podía tener con cualquier mujer y de su propia sangre, pero no argumente nada y solo sonreí tanto como pude, hasta que me dolieron los cachetes. A lo mejor si había muerto y estaba en el cielo, con algo parecido a uno familia cuidando de mí y algo parecido a un padre siendo afectivo conmigo. Era maravilloso- **No te puedo adoptar legalmente dado a que es complicado y correría el riesgo de que te alejen de mí, pues así de mediocre son las leyes en este país, pero serás como un Reiss.**

A partir de allí, pasaron los años, aprendí todo lo que se tenía que aprender en el manejo de un rancho. Para todo estuve allí con Nanaba, ese era el nombre de mi salvador, que no dejaba de llamarme hijo en ningún momento a pesar de yo haberle dicho mi nombre. Siendo a veces blando conmigo y en otras estricto. Me enseño mucho, todo lo que pudo, hasta como debe ser el comportamiento de hombre honorable y respetuoso con una dama. Las consecuencias de algunas cosas y los encantos de otras.

El trato con sus hijas, huérfanas de madre, había sido en principio difícil, luego fluido, para más tarde ser inseparables. Sobre todo con Krista, dado a que por su parte Frieda siempre fue hermética y autoritaria, que llegada a su juventud manejaba bien la escopeta y su puesto como hija mayor en la casa. Siempre me hacía recordar mi lugar y tenía que servirle más a ella que a la propia Krista, cuando no estaba ayudando al señor Reiss.

Llegado mis 17 años, Krista tenía casi la misma edad que yo, mientras Frieda me llevaba apenas unos cuantos. De eso me pude dar cuenta muy claramente una mañana, cuando había ido a alistar su baño, mezclando baldes de agua fría con caliente, dado a que solo el de dentro de casa tenia tubería pero la mayor de las Reiss siempre escogía el de afuera para poderse bañar con agua tibia y disfrutar de la ponchera.

Saliendo de dicho lugar con la cabeza gacha cuando ella había llegado, caminando para alejarme de allí jugando distraídamente con el balde de agua vació que llevaba en mi mano hasta que este se me resbalo y cayo a uno pasos de mí, a lo que me agache diciéndome idiota a mí mismo para tomarlo, descubriendo sin querer un agujero discreto en la madera de una de las paredes del baño desde donde se podía ver claramente hacia dentro, a Frieda desvistiéndose.

De inmediato quise desviar la mirada y la sangre corrió fuerte en mi cuerpo, hice el esfuerzo, trate con toda vehemencia... pero, al final no pude y la curiosidad de muchachito me venció " **¡Se trataba de una chica quitándose la ropa enfrente de mí!** " Hermosa hembra, precioso ser, esculturales curvas, muslos llenos de poder. Luego, ella se había sentado en un banco y empezado a bañarse antes de entrar a la tina. Restregando suavemente su piel con la esponja de baño y el jabón, en primero había quedado de espaldas a mí, pero después se volvió a acomodar en el banco y quedo de lado, dejando ver sus respingados senos claramente.

Automáticamente, a mi entrepierna vino un terrible dolor, había una gigante carpa armada en mi pantalón, estaba demasiado excitado, mi miembro hinchado, erecto y necesitado. No estaba bien lo que hacía, si el señor Reiss me descubría husmeando a su hija de esa forma iba hacer una gran decepción para él. En lo personal, tampoco fue un comportamiento que quise aceptar en mí. Con ese valor infundido por la vergüenza y mis principios deje de mirar y me fui… Sin embargo, ¿cuantas veces posterior a eso me masturbe pensando en el cuerpo de Frieda? Muchas, pero, nunca volví a tratar de mirar por esa ranura, nunca por respeto a Reiss y a su hija.

Justo un año después, ya habían pasado unos meses del comienzo de la guerra. Los hombres en el pueblo, alrededores y otros ranchos empezaron a escasear. Y no paso demasiado tiempo en que el poder militar toco a la puerta, exigiendo mínimo a un hombre apto que representara a la familia para prestar el servicio. Y como único hombre legalmente portador del apellido Reiss en esa casa, Nanaba dio un paso adelante y se colocó a disposición.

A mí no me miraron, era un don nadie y claramente parte de la servidumbre al no compartir ni el color de piel ni los rasgos físicos de un Reiss. Tampoco creyeron que fuera mayor de edad, pero sí lo era. Aunque había escuchado que la guerra estaba yendo tan mal para nuestro bando que la edad empezaba a no importarles al reclutar, como tampoco la clase social.

Frieda y Krista habían saltado rechazando e insultando a los militares, protegiendo a su padre, este las aparto y regaño. Me pido a mí hacerme cargo del rancho y se dignó a aceptar su destino. Él lo acepto pero yo no. No podía quedarme allí sin hacer nada, viendo cómo se llevaban a Nanaba y quizás nunca lo volveríamos a ver. Ese hombre me había salvado la vida, no lo iba a permitir.

Por eso tome el arma del soldado más cercano a mí en la sala, tan rápido, y le apunte en la cabeza desde atrás. Le exigí que me llevaran a mí por Reiss, sino, le volaría los sesos a él y a todos los otros soldados presentes, ¿cómo? Pues no lo sabía, pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió hacer. No calcule las consecuencias o que haría después de ello, solo actué... Seguidamente, hubo un silencio sepulcral, interrumpido por el autoritario sonido de unas botas entrando a casa, se trataba de un capitán escoltado por dos soldados más. Se había quitado la gorra, mirado y sonreído.

 **-Me gustan tus ojos muchacho, están vivos y sedientos -** Hablo el capitán de cabellos rubios y cejas gruesas refiriéndose a mí- **¿Estás dispuesto a entregar tu corazón por la madre patria entonces?**

 **-Lo estoy, por defender lo que amo, lo estoy -** Le conteste sin esperar-

 **-Mi Capitán, disculpe, será una molestia poner en regla los papeles de este impertinente -** Dijo un entrometido soldado que luchaba por no morderse la lengua al hablar- **No es hijo del dueño de este rancho.**

 **-Así es, yo soy el que debe ir –** Salió a defenderme Reiss-

 **-Un buen soldado vale las molestias que sea, además es mejor candidato que este señor que cojea de una pierna** -Hizo referencia a Nanaba el Capitán, un sujeto amable pero feroz- **Haz lo necesario Brossard y** **vámonos. Un hombre es un hombre, con o sin apellido la guerra al igual que la muerte, no discrimina –** Había agregado el capitán regalándome otra mirada antes de darse la vuelta y salir de casa. Tras él, un soldado de baja estatura, cabello negro y ojos peligrosos que miro su reloj y balbuceo algo de **"Deberíamos estar en la guerra, no aquí, obligando a los cobardes campesinos a cumplir con su deber"**. El otro escolta, un soldado de pelo marrón y lentes de intelectual había respondido a lo dicho riendo estrepitosamente y diciendo **"Nos han dado unas vacaciones, alégrate y disfrutemos, están cansados de ver a viejos u hombres inservibles en nuestro frente, por eso nos mandan a nosotros a reclutar buenos candidatos, así como lo hicimos contigo"** Mas tarde me enteraría de que ellos eran Levi y Hanji, la mano derecha e izquierda del respetado capitán Erwin. ¿Cuál era la derecha y cual la izquierda? Mejor no preguntar si apreciabas tu vida **-**

De vuelta a lo que sucedía, Nanaba trato de detener a los soldados restantes en la sala cuando vinieron hacia mí, pero yo estaba convencido, baje el arma y me entregue. Era un honor devolver el favor a Reiss de haberme salvado la vida ahora salvándole la de él, sus hijas lo necesitaban. Krista lloro, Frieda solo me observo con un extraño sentimiento reflejado en sus ojos que no supe descifrar, antes de bajar el rostro e irse. Por su parte Nanaba, aunque enfadado de mi decisión, me pido cuidarme y que esperaría a por mí cuando la guerra terminara y volviera a casa " **Este siempre será tu hogar, aquí te esperaremos"** Me había dicho mi padre adoptivo.

Así partí a la guerra. Me cortaron el cabello, me enseñaron a manejar armas, pelee por casi cuatro años, trincheras, bosques, campo abierto, alguna ciudad, contra gases tóxicos, pandemias, soldados de mí mismo lado. Vi a la muerte de cerca en muchas oportunidades, pero la reconocía desde hacía tiempo y le salude. De pronto haber sobrevivido en la calle gran parte de mi niñez tomo valor y me hizo algunas cosas más sencillas de sobre llevar, al igual que el arduo y duro trabajo del rancho. Otras nunca lo fueron, y seguramente perdurarían en mi memoria para siempre.

Todo, hasta que fue el momento de volver a casa. Donde llegue pasado unos meses de haber culminado la guerra, de noche y a pie, el alrededor estaba muy callado, subí los escalones de la entrada de la casa, no iba uniformado, arrime la puerta principal y entre. Olía a pan recién horneado, instintivamente me acerque a la cocina y vi a una rubia de espaldas a mi cortando algo en el mesón, sonreí, supuse de inmediato que se trataba de Krista, y en ese descuido termine con una escopeta apuntándome a la cabeza.

 **-¡Hey tu pilluelo! ¿Qué haces? –** Era irónico, de nuevo una Reiss acusándome de ladrón y apuntándome con algo. En reacción la rubia en la cocina se sobre salto y voltio, confirmando mis sospechas, se trataba de Krista, aunque mucho más hermosa y grande de lo que la recordaba. Voltee despacio con las manos arriba para quien fuera que me apuntaba no me volara la cabeza. Tenía un leve presentimiento de quien se trataba, la experiencia me lo decía, una pelinegra que reconocí con mayor facilidad y que me hizo sonreí de nuevo ante la dicha de volverla a verla a ella también, pero a Frieda pareció no gustarle eso, por lo que me golpeó con la punta de la escopeta- **¡Responde!**

 **-¿No me reconoces?**

 **-¡Quien te hizo una pregunta fui yo! –** Amenazo de nuevo, siempre férrea como la recordaba, pero ¿Por qué no me reconocían?... Medite rápidamente la interrogante, y ¡Oh! Claro, cargaba mi cabello peinado hacia atrás, de niño y adolescente siempre lo lleve revuelto, debía ser por eso. A lo que desbarate mi peinado y volví a ponerlo como en los viejos tiempos. Por suerte ya me había crecido- **¿Y ahora?**

 **-¡Ymir! -** Salto diciendo la rubia en la cocina, que no espero y se me echo encima-

 **-¿Ymir? -** Interrogo Frieda bajando un poco la escopeta... ¿Ese era Ymir? Moreno, alto, poderoso y más guapo que el desaliñado adolescente que recordaba, y lo que más le inquieto: esa aura peligrosa que exudaba, sus ojos dorados y su sonrisa de galán-

 **-¿Que te daban de comer en la guerra? ¿Perrarina? -** Pregunto en broma Krista **\- Mírate, eres tan alto como mi padre –** Le devolví el abrazo fuerte a la rubia y mire a Frieda con una sonrisa, ella no dejo de observarme escéptica y luego había bajado el arma por completo, pero no me devolvió la sonrisa y mucho menos un abrazo-

 **-¿Dónde está el señor Reiss? -** Pregunte mirando a todos lados **\- ¿O debo decir el viejo Reiss? –** Reí, esperando a que Nanaba saliera de repente por uno de los pasillos o desde afuera, carismático y alegre como siempre lo era, que me hiciera una broma a mí también y se sintiera orgulloso de verme. Nos abrazáramos con fuerza y le mostrara a su vez la mía, que ya no era un debilucho. Pero el ambiente decayó dramáticamente y los semblantes se oscurecieron, allí pasaba algo extraño. De inmediato la dicha en mí se esfumo y tuve un mal presentimiento-

 **-Ymir... Mi padre falleció hace un año, se lo llevo la corriente tratando de rescatar al ganado, pudimos encontrar su cuerpo sin embargo–** Dijo Krista, desviando la mirada al suelo y con obvia tristeza en sus palabras- **Pasa a comer, te lo explicaremos.**

Quede estupefacto ante la noticia, deje todo lo que traía conmigo en la sala, Krista me explico en detalle que había pasado con Reiss, fue difícil de asimilar. Mi héroe, mi guía, mi maestro, y mi inspiración a seguir había muerto. Al fin y al cabo, no pude ver de nuevo al viejo que fue como un padre para mí. Entristecí, el hombre que me dio de su cobijo había fallecido a pesar de que trate de salvarle la vida. Quise ir a ver su tumba, llorarlo, abrace fuerte a Krista varias veces más, mire con pesar a Frieda otras.

Esa noche fue de contradictorias emociones. Comí como hace un buen tiempo no lo hacía, todo lo que me sirvieron. Las jóvenes que deje al partir de casa y que ahora al regresar se habían convertido en todas unas mujeres, preciosas e independientes, me ofrecieron mi antigua habitación en el segundo piso del granero, y que al otro día iríamos a ver a su padre y a petición mía, la condición del rancho. En específico Krista, dado a que Frieda hablo poco y nos abandonó temprano. Pero, de todas formas recibí agradecido la hospitalidad de ambas. Y al por fin irme a dormir, llore calladamente en la cama, recordé tantas cosas, hable en voz baja con Nanaba, y me dispuse una convicción muy clara: de ser necesario, mi obligación era ahora no sobrevivir a la guerra sino hacerme cargo del cuidado del rancho y de esas dos mujeres, de las hijas de Reiss.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-Es peligroso aceptarlo aquí de nuevo Krista –** Dijo Frieda a la rubia, reunidas las dos en la habitación de su hermana menor-

 **-¿De qué hablas?, se trata de Ymir.**

 **-No sabes lo que la guerra le puede hacer a un hombre -** Los convertía en bárbaros y animales **\- Podría ser fácilmente no el mismo que conocemos o creíamos conocer.**

- **¿Y qué prefieres? ¿Dejarlo ir? ¿Esperar a que los bandidos vengan a por nosotras sin nadie que nos defienda?**

 **-¡Yo defiendo este rancho!** -Expreso la pelinegra ofendida ante el comentario de Krista-

 **-Sé que si hermana, pero la guerra termino y los pocos hombres de la región que sobrevivieron han estado volviendo a sus tierras, aumentando las posibilidades de que los desgraciados que antes se lucraban y divertían a costillas de los ausentes, volteen sus ojos hacia nosotras y lleguen a quitarnos lo poco que nos queda porque ahora no pueden hacerlo con los demás, ¿crees que dos simples mujeres pueden con eso? -** Pregunto la rubia sabiendo la respuesta- **Hasta ahora hemos sido ignoradas por ellos solo porque la mayoría todavía cree que mi padre sigue vivo, y ya sabes el miedo que le tenían, pero cuando confirmen los rumores ¿Qué haremos?**

 **-Algo se nos ocurrirá –** Hablo, sin mucho poder impreso en sus palabras **-**

 **-¿Y si no?, tu coraje y una escopeta no siempre serán suficientes, quisiera yo que si pero no, aunque trates de negarlo las veces que quieras y terminemos aceptándolo de la peor forma posibles, esa es la realidad.** **Además, mira el rancho, casi todo ha muerto, tú has estado enferma y tienes que curarte, yo hago lo que puedo pero no es suficiente. Me preocupa tanto todo, nos preocupa tanto todo y aparece Ymir como una bendición del cielo ¿Y tú sales con que no podemos aceptarlo aquí? -** Se abrazó un momento a sí misma, sobo sus brazos y luego dijo **\- Sus ojos son los mismos que cuando estábamos todos juntos, cuando papa estaba vivo.**

- **¿Cuánto duraran en cambiar esos ojos entonces?** -Fácilmente Ymir podía ser uno con su padre vivo y otro con Nanaba muerto, y lo peor que ellas podían hacer era ser ingenuas y acoger al enemigo en casa- **Ymir ya no es un adolescente flacucho, tu misma lo has visto** **así como nosotras somos mujeres hechas y derechas** , **él es un hombre,** **del mismo tamaño de mi padre** **como dijiste ¿Qué pasa si se enoja o se le antoja hacer lo que quiera con nosotras y nos agarra con la guardia baja?**

 **-No, el no.**

 **-Si Krista, el sí...**

 **-¡No! -** Exclamo **\- Es uno de los pocos recuerdos que me quedan de padre, de los buenos tiempos a su lado, no voy a permitir que lo eches de aquí. Este rancho también me pertenece y también tengo derecho a opinar.**

 **-Está bien** -Respondió masajeándose las cienes, no quería seguir discutiendo al respecto- **Por unos días mientras decido que hacer con él lo dejare quedarse en el granero. Solo porque mi padre le tenía aprecio, y solo porque tú insistes, para que no sigas diciendo que no te considero cada vez que discutimos. Pero no quiero que te confíes, que andes a solas con él, ni que lo trates con tanta confianza como antes.**

-Se dibujó en el rostro de la rubia una amplia sonrisa- **Así será hermana, y te darás cuenta más temprano que tarde que tengo la razón y que él nos servirá de gran ayuda a las dos.**

 **-Eso me gustaría creer -** Murmuro **\- Termina de arreglarte para dormir y cierra la puerta con llave. Trae un balde, no quiero que andes en la noche sola rondado por la casa para ir al baño. No con el durmiendo en el granero.**

 **-Frieda...**

 **-¿Me escuchaste?**

 **-Sí, lo hare.**

 **-Esperemos que si por tu propio bien -** Dijo, yendo hacia la puerta del cuarto-

 **-¿Frieda?**

 **-Dime.**

 **-¿Qué crees que hubiera dicho padre al ver a Ymir hoy?**

 **-No lo sé...**

 **-Lo extraño -** No pasaba un día en que no lo echara de menos, al igual que con Ymir, solo que el moreno ya estaba en casa, pero Nanaba no. Nunca volvería por más que ella lo deseara, por más que quisiese que así fuera **-**

 **-Yo igual, pero deja de pensar en eso y duérmete. Iré a descansar también, lo necesito -** Pero luego de abandonar la habitación de Krista, de eso poco pudo lograr hacer, dado que al encerrarse en su cuarto con una ventana que daba justo al granero, no dejo de vigilar a Ymir desde allí, estando siempre con su escopeta al alcance y saliendo a dar ronda por la casa de vez en cuando-

¿Qué hubiera dicho su padre al ver a Ymir de regreso? Quien sabe, pero de seguro no habría cabido en tanta felicidad, pues luego de la partida del moreno Nanaba no dejo de estar triste al respecto, de hablar de ese muchacho, de esperarlo de regreso, de decir lo mucho que le hacía falta, de alabarlo, de emborracharse llorando por su ausencia. Lo quería como a un hijo, como al hijo varón que nunca había podido tener con su fallecida esposa, y le enorgullecía que de igual forma el chico lo considerara a él como a un padre. Ymir le respetaba, hacía caso, protegía la espalda y apoyaba incondicionalmente. Él amaba a sus hijas mucho, pero ese chiquillo con su forma de ser se había ganado un lugar igual de especial dentro de su corazón. De esa forma pensaba su padre.

Mientras, por su parte ellas, luego de la muerte de Nanaba y la rotunda declaración del fin de la guerra, creyeron con amargura que Ymir había sufrido el mismo destino que su padre, o huido de las labores del rancho, puesto que desde hacía meses de apoco los hombres de otros habían llegado, excepto el moreno y los que no lograron sobrevivir a la guerra o no encontraron sus cuerpos para declararlos legalmente fallecidos en combate.

En el rancho vecino, al oeste, había sido de la familia Jaeger el hijo mayor Zeke el que decidió servir en la guerra, dejando a cargo de sus tierras a su capataz Yelena antes de partir, dado a que su padre era un vejestorio y su hermano menor Eren, alguien falto de guía.

Zeke había llegado a penas un par de semanas después de haber sido dada por culminada la guerra, con rubia barba adornándole el rostro y el cabello tan largo como de costumbre, no dejando trascurrir mucho tiempo para comprometerse y casarse con una mujer llamada Pieck.

Eso, a pesar de que se suponía que era ella la que debía a ocupar ese puesto, pues por algo había permitido que Zeke tomara su virginidad de joven, en los encuentros que habían tenido a escondidas de Nanaba, y donde él siempre le penetraba siendo brusco y ocupándose en satisfacerse solo a sí mismo. Prometiéndole cosas, que jamás se dignó a cumplir.

Del otro rancho vecino, el del este, había sido de la familia Leonhardt el mismísimo señor Leonhardt el que se dejó reclutar, quedando solo Annie y su capataz Mikasa al pendiente de la propiedad, desgraciadamente no pudiendo volver a ella luego de morir en batalla.

Sin embargo, el señor Leonhardt había confiado tanto en la capacidad de su única hija y del capataz, a pesar de la juventud de ambos, que confirmada su muerte en una carta escrita por el capitán Erwin para la familia, automáticamente todo pasó a nombre de Annie. Que a la final no lo había decepcionado ni un poco a su padre al igual que Mikasa, pues el rancho estaba de lo mejor en la actualidad.

Posiblemente habría sido lo mismo en su caso si en vez de Ymir hubiese sido Nanaba quien se embarcara a la guerra, pero ¿cómo desearle ese mal a su padre? Por su puesto que no, aunque haber visto irse al moreno ese día tampoco le resulto nada placentero.

Susodicho que a la mañana siguiente se había levantado muy temprano, la espero sentado cerca de la entrada principal y le ayudo a llevar toda el agua necesaria para los quehaceres dentro del hogar y el baño de afuera, eso gracias a que las tuberías de la casa habían tenido una subida de presión y dañado. Un dolor de espalda ahorrado. Antes de eso había movido pacas grandes de heno al establo y había aprovechado para limpiarlos, al igual que a los caballos. Lo mismo con las cochineras y los gallineros. Hizo tanto como pudo mientras espero por ella, y en mucho menos tiempo de lo que le tomaba a ella.

Luego, llegada la hora desayuno se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina, cerca de un gran ventanal, donde ella aprovecho para detallar ahora con mayor claridad y atención al moreno, como sus pecas se habían reducido considerablemente y quedaban pocas de ellas, los rasgos de su cara finos pero viriles y un poco salvajes, nada de barba, buena dentadura y cabellos un poco más largos de lo que su padre solía usarlo, pero más corto de lo que normalmente los llevaba de muchacho. Su voz profunda y pareja al hablar, no de tonos cambiantes como en su juventud. Espalda ancha y cuello fuerte, pecho imponente, brazos excepcionales, manos grandes, dedos largos, y ropa de pordiosero como siempre.

Ella también descubrió a su hermana Krista mirando a Ymir más de lo que debía. Eso no le gusto para nada, pero decidió concentrarse en su comida y dejarlo pasar solo por esa ocasión. Prestando cuidado al plato del moreno por casualidad, deduciendo que debía ponerle un parado a su hermana con respecto a cuanta comida le servía a ese hombre, o si no los pocos suministros que les quedaban se agotarían rápido. No se trataba de nada personal, sino supervivencia.

Ulteriormente, los tres hicieron las vueltas que debían de hacer, visitaron la tumba de su padre, revisaron las hectáreas, los animales, las cosechas, los pocos trabajadores que quedaban, en conclusión, el estado del rancho como tal. La miseria en que se había vuelto, y que actualmente mantenía prácticamente con las uñas, con deudas hasta el cuello, con demasiado estrés sobre sus hombros, con muchas noches en vela pensando en que hacer, los bandidos, las plagas, el clima, la soledad que la abatía, lo mal que físicamente se estaba sintiendo con mayor regularidad, el miedo y la falta que le hacía su padre, que nunca la había criado para enfrentar algo como eso.

 **-Frieda** –Llamo Ymir al por fin quedar a solas con la pelinegra bajo un árbol cerca del granero- **No me gusta lo que veo.**

 **-¿Te refieres al rancho? –** Claro que se refería al rancho ¿A qué más?- **No me insultes Ymir, no sabes por todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar desde la muerte de mi padre mientras tu jugabas al soldado. He hecho lo que ha estado a mi alcance y más.**

 **-No lo pongo en duda, ni tampoco trato de denigrarte como mujer en este mundo claramente machista con lo que te voy a decir, a cualquiera se le iría de las manos el control de algo como esto -** Del rancho **\- Cargando consigo un peso como el que ustedes dos están cargando solas, pero indiscutiblemente necesitas de alguien que te tienda la mano como yo estoy dispuesto a tendértela, sobre todo en las labores propias del rancho. Permíteme ser esa persona por favor, como cuando ayudaba a Reiss y complacido seguía sus órdenes.**

 **-¿Me pides permiso para hacerlo?** -Camino unos pasos dándole la espalda al moreno, yendo hacia el picadero donde se entrenaba a los caballos que quedaba justo delante del granero-

 **-Tú eres ahora la dueña y señora de estas tierras, al igual que Krista. Pero antes de hablar con ella debo de hacerlo contigo, la mayor de las dos, y quien está en todo su derecho de no quererme aquí y mucho menos de aceptar lo que ofrezco. No obstante, te advierto de antemano que si te niegas a ello como sea hallare la forma de cuidar de ustedes y de lo que les pertenece.**

 **-¿Crees que no puedo sacar el rancho adelante sin un hombre a mi lado?, ya suenas como mi padre -** Y no era como si ella no lo hubiera intentado, solo que al tratar de contratar a capataces competentes, estos siempre terminaban queriendo adueñarse de las tierras o de ellas al darse cuenta que estaban solas y sin nadie quien las respaldara. Después de la muerte de Nanaba todos les habían dado la espalda, y los pocos trabajadores que quedaban en el rancho eran fieles pero no podían estar siempre allí para ellas, al igual que ellas no podían tener siempre un arma apuntando al que se suponía que debían de tenerle confianza, es decir, a su capataz y a los hombres bajo el mando del mismo-

 **-No, me refiero a la lealtad y sumisión que solo yo te puedo ofrecer, al que no aspiro a otra cosa más que cuidar lo que solo a ustedes dos les pertenece.**

 **-¿Quién me lo garantiza? Nadie, ¿cuál podría ser la diferencia entre tú y otros? -** Voltio y miro a Ymir altiva y recia, tratando de que la altura del moreno no la hiciera ver menos o vulnerable. Ella tenía un lugar que defender y lo haría con todos lo que debiera de hacerlos, sin importar que tan gallardos se creyeran que fueran, o que tan grandes y machotes parecieran **-**

 **-Que yo fui criado por tu padre, y es la obligación que tengo con él y con ustedes.**

 **-Él está muerto, muerto por querer más este rancho que a nosotras, así que por ese lado tú obligación no está, y por el mío o mi hermana no te preocupes, tampoco la tienes.**

-El moreno suspiro frustrado **\- Eres necia como siempre, pero la necedad y el orgullo no te llevaran a ninguna parte en este caso excepto al fracas…**

 **-¡Basta! -** Interrumpió la pelinegra, ella se sintió mareada pero pudo disimularlo bien, lo menos que necesitaba o quería era verse débil frente a Ymir- **Me hartas, si tanto lo quieres de acuerdo, pero espero recuerdes tu lugar en este sitio si pretendes convencerme de aceptar tu ayuda y quedarte. El lugar de una servidumbre al igual que los demás, no hijo de mi padre y mucho menos un Reiss.**

 **-Siempre lo he sabido Frieda, y así será -** Respondió bajando la cabeza ante su ama y señora, con la pelinegra pasándole por un lado camino a la casa **-**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

¡Hola mis queridos lectores!

Aquí una nueva historia que tenía guardada y quise publicar, por lo cual edite y ¡Voilà!

Un capitulo piloto que posiblemente después reedite, modifique errores y agregue otras cosas.

Y veamos, ¿qué puedo agregar sobre esta historia?

Pues, que quiero que este cargada de mucho contenido sexual y lenguaje fuerte.

También, que no sea extensa sino que no que vaya al grano, eso sin descuidar los detalles por supuesto (dado a que si de cosas extensas hablamos solo para "El Titán y la Reina" quiero dejar eso)

¿Qué más?, será YumiFrieda y YumiKuri, además de que habrá otras parejas, y como pudieron darse cuenta: **Ymir es hombre, al igual que Nanaba, Mikasa y Yelena.**

No me queda más por explicar, preguntas todas las que quieran en los comentarios y díganme que tal les pareció o esperan que pase (¿?)

Amo las hipótesis tanto como shippear.

Saludos y si quieren continuación, dejen Review con su respectiva impresión del capítulo. Los "Conti pliz" no cuentan.

¡Ciao! ¡Ciao!


End file.
